The Lords' Triumvirate
by Merula Aeolus
Summary: Slash. Het. Possible Threesomes or More. AU. OOC. OC(s). "The Albion I envisioned has been burned and buried along with everyone we knew. However, to my great astonishment and horror, my name has become legendary, Merlin the Prince of Enchanters." Now Merlin ventures into the magical world to save the future, adopting the name Raiden Black.
1. Prologue: The Evanescent Dream

**Author's Writing Note: **Please read updated profile carefully.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lords' Triumvirate <strong>

Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the Harry Potter series or the BBC's Merlin Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Fan Warnings: **Slash pairings (Homosexual Romance), violence (blood and gore), and Adult language (Explicit), Evil-Dumbledore, Corrupted-Ginny, Molly, Arthur and Ron. Changes to characters' names, lineage, histories, abilities and personalities. Out of Canon, Out of Character, Original Characters, changes to the timeline, alive Cedric, periods of time skips, scary thematic material, possible pseudo-incest, new spells, potions, places, creature inheritance, bloodline inheritances, peerage (titles) inheritance and magical inheritances. New magical creatures, legendary weapons, ancient lore, secret histories, assumed identities, blood magic, vampires, werewolves, politics, debates, bantering, word play

**Author's Warning:** I have changed Merlin quite a bit, but I think it could be considered realistic considering that he has been alive and in hiding for over one-thousand years. That changes a person. He also may come off as incredibly powerful and knowledgeable. Please offer constructive criticism and suggestions if Merlin becomes too powerful. I want him to use a diverse range of skills and his intelligence to win battles, not brute force.

**Summary:** Slash. Het. Possible Threesomes or More. AU. OOC. OC(s). The Albion I envisioned has been burned and buried along with everyone we knew. However, to my great astonishment and horror, my name has become legendary, Merlin the Prince of Enchanters. Now Merlin ventures into the magical world to save the future, adopting the name Raiden Black.

**Main Pairings:** Sirius Black/Lucien Malfoy/Severus Snape/Bill Weasley/Merlin and Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter

**Side Pairings: **Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley/Lavender Brown, Charlie Weasley/Fleur Delacour/Su Li, Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnegan/Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater, Lord Voldemort/Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black, Remus Lupin/Silas LeStrange/Atticus Noir/Jonas Blake/Elijah Blake, Kingsley Shaklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks, Rabastan LeStrange/Neville Longbottom, Frank Longbottom/Alice Longbottom, Rodolphus LeStrange/Bellatrix LeStrange

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Written word and Thoughts /** _"Blah" _–** Parseltongue

* * *

><p><strong>Book One: <strong>Warlock

**Prologue: **The Evanescent Dream

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Arthur,<strong>

_A thousand years have passed since I sent your boat adrift in the waters surrounding Avalon. Long have I awaited your return, I have been refused passage onwards into death's embrace. In this time I have traveled the world learning of different magics, different languages and cultures. I have met men of great esteem, beggars, heroes and even villains. As magic fades, I fear I will never see you again. After the twelfth century, Magical Society withdrew its boarders to hide from the persecution of mundane society, or I have chosen to call those magic-less peoples. The Albion I envisioned has been burned and buried along with everyone we knew. However, to my great astonishment and horror, my name has become legendary, Merlin the Prince of Enchanters. I am particular hero among magical societies. Over the years I have adopted various names and identities to explore the world around me, but none of them have been as quite unique or remember-able as whence I took the identity of the bastard son of Regulus Black, of the most ancient and noble House of Black, with his short term lover, a Japanese Sorceress, Kimura Raimei. The name I took was Raiden Caelum Black and I adjusted my age and records to have been born in the year 1979, on June 21. Now, that's quite the story._

* * *

><p><strong>May 15, 1995<strong>

The Goblins and Merlin had a history. They trusted each other implicitly. The Goblins provided new identities for the forever young, immortal warlock. Merlin provided ancient magical protections. Merlin was just penning a request for a new identity, since Isaac Cornfoot, his former identity, had aged beyond the normal lifespan of the average wizard. Isaac, at the age of one-hundred and eighty-seven had finally been put to rest, or well his golem had. Merlin had, once more, shed his temporary form and donned his natural identity; like a Selkie sheds their skin. The Goblin's fearsome messenger bird breached the wards surrounding his safe-house, a little cottage in northern Wales. Worried by the sudden appearance of the goblin's messenger bird, Merlin threw open the window. The massive eagle owl, settled on the back of his sturdy wooden chair, whilst the three smaller Owls settled on his loveseat, puncturing the leather. Merlin growled angrily before taking a deep breath and calming himself. He looked to the eagle owl before with a sigh, relieving the bird of its package. The thick letter folded on top of the hefty package was opened quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>To Our Warlock,<strong>

_First, I'd like to apologize for the liberties, which we have taken, as soon as the obituary for Isaac Cornfoot was posted. Warlock, we've found ourselves, as magical creatures, in a rather unfortunate predicament. In recent years the legislation from the so-called "Light party" has increased discrimination against our own and many other magical races. Although you are well aware, I am gritting my teeth right now, I will say it, we need help. The so-called Lord of Light, Albus Dumbledore, has been leading European Magical Society into a dystopian age, whilst the so-called Dark Lord, who was assure you has returned, will return to his murderous rampage unless stopped either by death or by regaining his sanity. We have pieced together a series of lost and forgotten documents, which has implicated Albus Dumbledore, not only as the murderer of his own sister and dark lord in cahoots with Grindelwald, but also as master puppeteer, rapist, child kidnapper, murderer, extortionist and Master of illegal mind controlling magic. In this so-called battle between light and dark, we desperately need a gray party. _

_Our seer has predicted the fall of the Black line and that is something that must not happen. _

_So, our request is three fold. We would like you to adopt the identity of Regulus Black's and Kimura Raimei's stillborn lovechild, Raiden Caelum Black born June 21, 1979. As both parents are deceased; the father before his son's birth and mother in childbirth, we have altered the only witness's memories and falsified memories and documents. We have owled the Ministry with evidence of your existence and falsified life. You should be receiving their messages soon. _

_The second request is that you assist us in establishing the Gray party of Moderates through your various contacts. As for the third request, we desperately need Sirius Orion Black, Lord Black, to be cleared of his false charges and keep him alive till he perishes of old age or produces a blood heir. As you know, the only way to force a court hearing for a man condemned to the Dementor's kiss is for the current lord of their household to demand a hearing. Only Regulus would've been able to do, with Sirius's imprisonment, or in this case, it is something Raiden Black can only accomplish. Inside the package you will find your usual necessities for your change of identity. Please, we, the Goblin Nation, need this. I would and could ask no one else. _

**Sincerely,**

**Ragnok, Goblin Representative **

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed before tapping his fingers against the package, which enlarged and unwrapped itself. The brown paper burst in flames and turned to ash before disappearing completely. Inside the crate were a number of potion bottles, blood samples, bottled memories, photos. Everything needed to convince a mother you were her long, lost child. Not that he'd needed to. He only took on identities of stillborn infants, dead bastard children or distant relatives, who claimed an orphan to raise.<p>

In fact, Alexander Cornfoot, his so-called nephew, had the pleasure of being raised by his distant uncle Isaac. Alex was now a grandfather, his youngest grandson, Michael Cornfoot was currently at Hogwarts.

Merlin withdrew the complex lineage parchment, which had been created using stillborn Raiden's blood. However, unlike conventional wizards and witches attempting to assume an identity, Merlin had the oddest ability to change his body right down to a cellular level through the consumption of potions. These potions would otherwise kill a mortal. He also had the ability to add certain magical creature bloodlines and distant or obscure magical family bloodlines to an existing bloodline. He had mastered the talent to pull it off by learning the art of deception and omission.

Taking a purple potion, his first course of action was to de-age himself right down to the last second of Raiden's natural age. After calculating Raiden's age, Merlin added fifteen drops of the purple potion into a mug. He downed it quickly, collapsing into a chair to wait out the effects. Within half an hour, much to the disgruntled Owls in his house, Merlin stirred, looking like his chubby cheeked and mischievous fifteen years old self.

He then withdrew the blood phials of Regulus Black and Kimura Raimei. He selected several other vials of creature bloodlines and carefully mixed it different drops of blood. He also selected two vials; one labeled Antioch Peverell, the other Cassandra Trelawney. He added a drop from Cassandra and three from Antioch. He then mixed both mother and father's blood together, added it to a slimy green potions that reminded Merlin of pond scum and poured it into a clean mug. Taking it to the couch, near the glaring owls messing with his leather upholstery, Merlin laid down and chugged the potion quickly. Adding obvious displeased sound-effects before suddenly losing consciousness.

Another thirty minutes had passed before Merlin got to his feet. The change was dramatic. Gone were his cherub cheeks and cute ears. His profile was replaced by high, sculpted cheekbones, even sharper than his natural high cheekbones. His chin was pointed and his stunning violet-blue eyes were cat-like and speckled with silver flecks. His silky and wavy ebony hair reached his shoulders, clearly having been inherited from both parents, while his skin tone he gotten from his mother alone. Gone was his pasty white skin, replaced with a glowing golden-brown hue. He was just as tall as his adult self and just as slender. His lips were full and soft. His nose was slightly upturned and his eyelashes were long and lush. Essentially he was startlingly beautiful. Merlin quickly checked his magical core. It has unsurprisingly expanded once more, although not by much and he had also gained several bloodline abilities.

Picking up a new lineage parchment, Merlin placed the quill at the ready before pricking his finger and allowing three drops of blood to fall on the parchment. His name, Raiden Caelum Black, was clearly inscribed along with changes he had done through his parents' bloodlines.

Raiden turned back to the trunk and quickly began sorting through the memories and added them around the protective wall shielding his mind. He did this before casting a more flimsy shield on par with Dumbledore's around these memories and thoughts. Slowly the process of creating Raiden was completed, within the next three hours.

The waiting, smaller, owls immediately recognized him as the recipient of their letters, whereas before they had just followed the magical signature the Gringotts eagle owl had brought to Merlin in the form on the infant's blood. The biggest of the three owls, hopped over to him and offered his leg. Raiden quickly untied all three letter from the Owls before releasing them into the now darkening skies.

The letters were from a bumbling idiot called Fudge, who was apparently the recent Minister of Magical Britain. Raiden really should've maintained contact with Alex about the British political world, when spending his last days in Spain as Isaac. The Minister apparently demanded that the young Black prove himself not to be an imposter before him and his associates', Lucius Malfoy's very eyes. If he failed to comply he would have Raiden arrested and sent to Azkaban without trial. Raiden smiled thinly, he had just collected the first piece of evidence against the minister, one which be very useful in impeaching the so-called public servant. Additionally he could challenge Draco Malfoy's claim to the Black heritage in the same day, erasing any doubt that the blond boy would not inherit.

The second letter was an invitation to Hogwarts for his sixth year. As suggested by the Goblins, Raiden would not be accept a placement there as a student, if only to avoid Dumbledore's dark spells and scrutiny. He would claim that had already passed the International equivalent of the NEWT(s), which were in fact much more difficult than Britain's testing. He would also claim to be finishing a self-study to gain a potions mastery, having just finished his Spell Crafting title, which he scored above Masters as an Adept. The goblins were sneaky little buggers. Of course Dumbledore would offer Severus Snape's tutelage to keep an eye on the new Lord Black. He would feel secure, along with Voldemort, whilst Severus was watching over him. It would be too late for Albus Dumbledore or Voldemort to prevent the mouse trap he was setting up for them. He hoped to also earn Severus's friendship, having heard a lot of praise from one of Alex's son, Ian Cornfoot, who had been in his year. Then, there was Sirius Black and Harry Potter, who would be immediately drawn to him because of his parentage. He hoped to salvage both of them from Albus Dumbledore's grasp.

Remus Lupin on the other hand had already shed his meek personality the years he was separated from his pack. He was a spy in Dumbledore's ranks for the Magical Creature communities, hiding behind a mask of submission and self-loathing. Remus was now part of a very powerful and large werewolf pack, which ranged across the French and Belgium Ardennes Forests.

As for the Weasley family? Well, except for the five eldest children, the members of the Weasley family were being paid to befriend or, in Ginny's case, seduce the young Potter heir. Only Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were true friends among the backstabbing and greedy house of the brave. Really it ought to be the house of the bold and stupid. The goblins were paying the Weasley family with Leprechaun gold, which was enchanted to disappear once the Goblins deemed it appropriate. The Weasley family would be drowning in debt by the end of this debacle. Speaking of the Weasley five (a nickname Raiden had begun to subconscious call them and it had stuck) – Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George – Raiden would need to gain their trust and allegiance.

The last letter was a bit of a surprise. It was from Severus Snape, himself, asking to meet the son of his deceased friend in private, at a discreet Nocturne Alley pub. This pub, Raiden knew well from his less than savory deals made in hidden backrooms. Although still holding onto some morals, Merlin was no stranger to crime.

Raiden penned back a cold and abrupt reply to the Minister's demand, asking when the man would be available. Then he wrote an apology to the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts explaining that he was already qualified internationally as Spells Adept and would be finishing his self-taught Potions Mastery. Since he had already achieved his NEWT(s) equivalent he did not need to further his education in Hogwarts. His last letter was short missive to Severus agreeing to meet the man on that Sunday afternoon. The he wrote a letter to goblins with one word "Fine.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Genesis

**The Lords' Triumvirate **

Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the Harry Potter series or the BBC's Merlin Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Warning:** I have changed Merlin quite a bit, but I think it could be considered realistic considering that he has been alive and in hiding for over one-thousand years. That changes a person. He also may come off as incredibly powerful and knowledgeable. I want him to use a diverse range of skills and his intelligence to win battles, not brute force.

**Summary:** Slash. Het. Possible Threesomes or More. Mpreg. AU. OOC. OC(s). "The Albion I envisioned has been burned and buried along with everyone we knew. However, to my great astonishment and horror, my name has become legendary, Merlin the Prince of Enchanters." Now Merlin ventures into the magical world to save the future, adopting the name, Raiden Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Pairings:<strong> Undecided Males/Merlin and Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter

**Side Pairings: **Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley/Lavender Brown, Charlie Weasley/Fleur Delacour/Su Li, Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnegan/Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater, Lord Voldemort/Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black, Remus Lupin/Silas LeStrange/Atticus Noir/Jonas Blake/Elijah Blake, Kingsley Shaklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks, Rabastan LeStrange/Neville Longbottom, Frank Longbottom/Alice Longbottom, Rodolphus LeStrange/Bellatrix LeStrange

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Written word and Thoughts /** _"Blah" _–** Parseltongue

* * *

><p><strong>Book One: <strong>Warlock

**Chapter One:** Genesis

* * *

><p><strong>May 17, 1995 – 10:21 am<strong>

**_British Ministry of Magic _**

Minister Fudge and Lord Malfoy were sitting in the Minister's office, blandly discussing recent legislation, waiting for their guest to arrive. Cornelius kept sending irritated glances at door as if expecting their guest to appear conjured by his thoughts alone. There was a knock at the door, "Excuse me, Minister Fudge, Lord Malfoy there is a Raiden Black to see you." Delores, his aide, said.

"Well, send him in then!" The Minister huffed, sounding more like a petulant child than the aristocrat he hoped to be mistaken for. The door opened and a young teen stepped in. A subtle flush lit Lord Malfoy's pale complexion, while Fudge who did not have an eye for beauty (excuse me – toad in pink dress outside the door), looked at the youth sourly.

"Well, explain yourself, boy!" the Minister demanded.

"Minister Fudge, I do believe our upbringing does decree we share pleasantries such as offering your name, your guest's name and mine. Perhaps even a cup of tea, among us. Since you've discarded these social niceties, let's get down to business." The youth said in a perfectly factual tone, "Did you send for a heritage parchment?" The teen asked. Fudge sputtered, but Lucius came to save the day, eagerly unrolling one from his robe along with a quill and dagger.

"Thank you Lucius, now perhaps child," the Minister said condescendingly, "You'll tell us your true name and ill breeding. Didn't think I'd have the audacity to actually have heritage parchment at hand. Did you?" Lucius rolled his eyes as Fudge swelled with self-importance and self-righteous anger. The beautiful youth nicked his finger on the dagger, allowing three drops of blood to fall. Before whipping out a handkerchief and wiping the blade free of his blood before returning it to Lucius. Fudge and Lucius stared dumbfounded as a truly remarkable history formed on the parchment.

**ǀ ****Name:** Raiden Caelum Black **ǀ Birthdate:** 6.21.1979 **ǀ Date of Death: **Not Applicable **ǀ Blood: **Pureblood **ǀ Father: **Regulus Arcturus Black (Deceased) **ǀ Mother: **Raimei Kimura (Deceased) **ǀ Inheritance: **Regent Lord Black, Duke Peverell, Earl Ravenclaw, Daimyo Kimura, and Daimyo Shimizu **ǀ Creature Bloods:** Incubus, Elementalist, Kitsune, Nurarihyon, and Enenra **ǀ** **Potential Mates: **Four Unknown Mates **ǀ Spouses: **None **ǀ **

"What's this business about a Daimyo… and what the hell is a Nurarihyon and Enenra?" Minister Fudge demanded. Meanwhile, Merlin was in a stupor… how the hell had he'd aligned with four potential mates if he was immortal? What could possibly…

Shaking himself from his stupor before either Lucius or Fudge noticed. Raiden replied, glancing at a pale and nauseous-looking Lucius curiously. "A Daimyo is a Japanese magical peerage on level to the British magical peerage of Dukedom. I am the descendant of two Daimyo. A Nurarihyon is a Yokai, a magical being sometimes considered a mischievous spirit. There are many Yokai. The Nurarihyon is often called the Creature of Dreams and Illusions. An Enenra is a smoke Yokai which can only be seen by those pure of heart, which is a mystery to me as how my great, great grandfather produced my great grandmother with one of them. An Incubus is a demonic creature with a sexual appetite. A Kitsune is a trickster Yokai often assuming the form of beautiful humans and as for an Elementalist, they are widely known as the most powerful and diverse elemental wielders in Magical existence."

"Elementalist are also considered the most pure of purebloods. They link directly to the Mother of Magic." Lucius added uncomfortably, having gathered his wits. His son had lost his claim to the Black bloodline and with Elementalist blood flowing in this teen's veins, no pureblood could or would allow violence befall upon the child. He was essentially minor royalty, rare among those of European heritage, but not so among those of Magical Japanese heritages. Lucius was now also tasked with informing his Lord that there was now an individual, in all of Britain, who could not and would not be touched by the Dark Lord's plans.

"As I have proven my identity, I will take my leave, if that is all?" Raiden asked. The Minister and Lord Malfoy made no move to object, so Raiden swept out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>May 17, 1995 – 1:05 pm<strong>

**_Gringotts Bank, London Division _**

After a quick lunch, Raiden contacted Gringotts. Then sent for him shortly thereafter, instructing him to enter through "the backdoor". Entering Ollivander's shop, Raiden greets his former student softly, "Hello, Oliver."

"It's good to see you, Emyrs," the man whispered, smiling sincerely. Oliver Ollivander is the last in a long line of Druids. From his family heritage he had gained the ability to see magic, which blinded him in his youth to anything non-magical. Merlin had taught the child to use his disability as a unique strength. In essence Oliver could see the Magical world for what it was, however, in the Muggle world, he could only see darkness. "Need the backdoor?" The old druid asked, and the Warlock nodded. "Just this way." Oliver said, leading the young man into his workroom.

Going to a bare wall, he collected his unique magic and knocked. To any other individual's senses this action would sound like Ollivander where knocking politely on a blank wall. However, to Merlin's senses the druid's knock resounded through time and space, and warped it. To his eyes the wall faded away revealing a small room in Gringott's prepared for their Warlock's entrance. Raiden stepped through. The portal faded away behind him.

"Ah, Emyrs, right on time… or should I call you Raiden Black now?" a small goblin asked.

"Raiden, will do for now," Raiden said softly with a quirk of his lips.

"Very good, Raiden, let me escort you to your new Vaults manager, Riphook." The small goblin said signaling that Raiden should follow, leading their warlock through the mazelike halls. They stopped a narrow wood door with the Black's crest. The small goblin knocked, "Lord Regent, Raiden Black, is here to see you."

"Enter," Riphook instructed. The door creaked open with a touch of Raiden's hand. The youth entered the room. The door slammed behind him. The room was decorated in Black marble with two massive stone Grims standing on either side of the door. Behind a massive, blood-red wood desk sat a fearsome looking goblin, with a barrel chest and jagged teeth. The walls had built-in redwood book cases filled with books. Before the desk were two black leather armchairs. Behind the desk, displayed proudly on the wall, was a much more extensive Black bloodline tapestry. Raiden Caelum Black shimmered in silver thread below his parents' names. "Crafty as always Emyrs." The goblin, Riphook said, "Your spell crafting and potions have done an excellent job of your portray of the Regulus's son." Raiden nodded, taking a seat on one of the black leather chairs.

"Now to business," The goblin continued, "The Black estate has been in a state of disrepair since Arcturus's death in May of 1991. The accounts have been frozen and their businesses liquidated. Furthermore, twelve house Elves have died off without the Black family magic."

"Let's reinstate the Magic, then," Raiden said.

"As you wish, sire," Riphook said, offering a black stone bowl and golden dagger. Raiden pricked his finger allowing three droplets of blood to fall, infusing the dormant Black magic with life once more.

In the Black Estates in Wales, forty-two ill House elves began to thrum with magic once more; healing the illnesses which had infected them and slowly regaining energy and youth. In hours, these house elves would be bouncing around like tennis balls, cleaning the many Black family households.

Kreacher's mind would slowly piece itself back together. The House Elf, knowing his obligations to the Black family, especially to Regulus, would begin spying on the Order of Phoenix with the obscure House Elf magic to prepare the little lord to protect himself from these so-called Light wizard's nefarious plots and to, albeit hesitantly, assist in saving Sirius Black from these filthy wizards. The two other Blacks in the current household; Harry Potter, grandson of Dorea Potter nee Black, and Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeda Tonks nee Black, must also be assisted.

However, an unforeseen side-effect would occur in the bowels of Azkaban and within the Malfoy household. Among the few surviving Blacks, the Black family magic would start changing to meet the demands of the one who had awoken it. The dark magic, which the Black family were proudly aligned to, would slowly go through a metamorphosis and become Gray Magic potential. Gray magic practitioners were a rare breed, whose magic could and would heal them of any magical scarring and break through compulsion and controlling charms. These same charms would be nearly impossible to replace, once they had been broken, considering that this magic, the gray magic, learned. Gray magic would protect its own and was nearly sentient. Its scope of abilities was nearly limitless.

"So, now onto investments. The Black family still owns, forty-eight percent of the Daily Prophet, the largest sum among other investors. Seventy-three percent of Flourish and Blots is still controlled by the Blacks, but since 1983, Albus Dumbledore has been controlling its stocks. Other investment have been bought out. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm," Raiden thought, "I've noticed that Starlight Alley is in a state of disrepair and has mostly been abandoned. Additionally, the Ministry is selling it at a ridiculously low price. Purchase it, and the offshoot allies that are also abandoned. Once you've gotten the land, contact me immediately. I'd also like you too contact Sirius Black and Dorea's child, Harry Potter. I believe I can access Lord Potter's will since his mother was a Black? Can I not?"

"You're correct, sire."

"Very well, I will sign a vow of silence if Sirius Black and Harry would be willing to meet me in Gringotts. Can you arrange a meeting?" Raiden said.

"I will try my best." The goblin confirmed.

"Also, please give me the coordinates of the Black estates." The goblin rattled off a series of numbers, "Do you need me for anything else?" Raiden asked.

"No, that will be all." Riphook answered, Raiden smiled and inclined his head before departing.

A goblin at the door offered the young Black Lord a pouch of gold, tied to his magical signature. "Thank you, Griphook." The young lord nodded, before taking the white marble steps two at a time, passing the doors that bore his sacred magical incantation.

_"Enter Stranger, but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed, for those, who take, but do not earn. Must pay dearly in their turn. For what awaits beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours. Beware thief of finding more than treasure there."_ The spell bound all those who read it to a contract, which broken would alert the goblins leaving the thief penniless, easily identified and hinder their escape.

Raiden entered Twilfitt and Tatting's Clothing store. "Hello," he was greeted by the shop assistant, "What may I do for you… umm…"

"Lord Regent, Raiden Black." Raiden answered, "I need a full wardrobe, preferably made of your finest fabrics. I need formal winter robes in Black, Charcoal Gray, and Silver-gray velvet with a Mandarin Collar. The robes should flare open over the hips, the silver or black buttons ending just above the waist. Black-suede, fitted-pants with silver buttons and V-neck Egyptian cotton shirts in white and black should also adorn my winter wardrobe. For the summer, remove the sleeves of my robes and replace the velvet with brushed-silk in light-gray, silver-gray and medium-gray. The pants should be made in a lighter suede for summer although still black or dark-gray. The shirts should be made of your lightest silk with a V-neck in white, pearl-white and off-white. The under things should be made in cotton, including the socks." Raiden said attempting his best to mimic the posh attitude of other purebloods. "Would you also recommend me a good cobbler?"

"Just down the road, is a Mr. Squat, but first let me get your measurements. May I keep your measurements on the books should you require more clothes?" The man asked, instructing Raiden to position himself, standing on a stool. A Tape measurer flew into motion.

"Of course." Raiden agreed. Several minutes later, Raiden's measurements were completed and he nearly fled the clothing store – god he hated new clothes and missed his handkerchiefs. He made it to the cobbler's in record time and commissioned several sets of leather boots in all different styles. He then made his way to Flourish and Blots' to pick up his order.

Raiden picked up his many course books on Potion Masteries in Britain. Yesterday he had taken the International Masteries testing in Spell Crafting and passed with the highest degree he could attain, Adept. He had submitted his information to the British Spell Crafter's Guild. He was going to take an assessment there this afternoon. It helped, that over the years he had accumulated the knowledge of many magical languages, often lost or obscure in nature. He had then devised spells using these complex languages as his hard earned spell crafting skills. He also perused the shop for any books of interest and picked up several more books; "Alchemic Reactions" by Nicolas Flamel, "Warding Stones: the Lost Art" by Harley Stebbins, "Dueling Wards," by Filius Flitwick and "Blood and Venoms most Potent," by Severus Snape.

The day progressed with Raiden visiting an armory, a jewel shop, specifically used for stones of magical properties, and of course the apothecary. He stocked up on potion ingredients, until the trolley looked like its own apothecary. He also picked a myriad of cauldrons for his work, an astronomy telescope and several field guides on harvesting his own potion ingredients.

* * *

><p><strong>May 18, 1995 – 10:35 pm<strong>

**_Gringotts Bank, London Division _**

Sirius Black arrived with his godson, and Hermione Granger, covertly at Gringotts under the cover of darkness. The Goblin's unexpected missive had caught his attention. Sirius was curious, which Black had come to his aid? Regulus was dead, Andromeda disowned… Narcissa married to a Death Eater, and Bellatrix in Prison. Although, Sirius doubted it, he had warned Harry to be ready to fight if this was a ploy created by the Death Eaters.

Recently Harry, Sirius and Tonks had been remembering things they were not meant to remember. There was no cure to having their memories erased, yet somehow the Black family magic had begun to actively erode these bindings. Harry, or rather Hadrian Jamison Potter, had changed the most. His usual brash and bold personality began to change. He could be found more often than not in the library. Sirius swore Hadrian had no place in Gryffindor, although he was extremely brave. Hadrian began holding complex debates in Magical theory with Hermione and his sarcasm and quick wit had her laughing till she was sick. Hadrian was clearly a Ravenclaw, with some Slytherin mannerisms. It was Hermione, who actively worked with Hadrian, to keep his surfacing memories and his changes to personality from being detected.

Hadrian began to distance himself from Ronald Weasley, once he remembered the many accusations Ron flung at him and fights they had over the years. Ron had attempted to beat him once, but the twins stopped him. Hadrian didn't know what they had done, but Ron never touched him again. As Hadrian began to remember, he became closer and closer to the twins, who shot him knowing looks. Hadrian remembered having his memories erased numerous times. He even remembered being bound, while Albus erased Severus's memories after Hadrian had confided in Severus about the Dursleys' abuse and neglect. Albus then turned wand on him. His memories weren't surfacing as fast as Sirius's or Tonks'.

Sirius remembered his sorting. Initially he had nearly been place in Slytherin, but the hat had abruptly changed its mind. Tonks hadn't belonged in Hufflepuff either, she had been meant for Ravenclaw. These little instances began amounting forcing them think about escaping to another country. However, Albus Dumbledore was too politically powerful for Sirius, Hadrian, Tonks and Hermione to escape.

Though, if there was a Black Lord or a Black Regent, and this fellow was willing to help them, they might just have a chance. Sirius, Harry and Hermione had snuck out while Tonks covered for them. Sirius had pretended to go on one of his drinking binges and lock himself in his room, while Hermione had purposely fought with Ron and locked herself in the Library. Meanwhile, Tonks was posing as Harry. They were met at the steps by a several goblins and escorted into a private meeting room. There several individuals were waiting for them. Remus Lupin was in attendance, having been also sent a letter, both a mixture of blackmail and pleading from Regent Black. An exotic teenager was also present, and lastly, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was also there, wringing her hands nervously.

"Now that everyone is in attendance, those being Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hadrian Potter, Narcissa Black and tag along (referring to Hermione)" a goblin announced, "may I introduce Lord Regent Black," the exotic teen stood, he wasn't much older than Hadrian. He was possibly only a year older, but he walked with the confidence of a man twice his age.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet my family," the teen said in a soft melodic tone, filled with sincerity, "I am the son of Regulus Black, second-in-line to the Black Lordship, and Raimei Kimura, esteemed nobility of magical Japan. My name is Raiden Caelum Black. Although I am a bastard child, the Black magic has accepted me as an heir and for the time being, Lord Regent. First off I apologize, you must all be terrible confused by several changes in your memories and behaviors. When I was awakening the Black family magic, I was unaware of my own personal magic's corruption of the family bloodline alignment with dark Magic. I didn't know, until Lady Malfoy brought it to the Goblin's attention. I had merely intended to save the lives of the Black family house elves, but never the less I find this a fortunate change."

"Excuse me for interrupting, sire," Narcissa said, "But I do not know of any type of magic that can release erased memories or heal broken minds…" she murmured.

"Ah, that is because it is extremely rare. I am a gray High Mage, thus incorporating my magic into the Black magic, I accidentally provided the bloodline with Gray Magic potential. Although in your son, Narcissa, it is very limited seeing that his Malfoy dark magic alignment had the potential to corrupt his Black bloodline magic."

Sirius interrupted, "The last individual to be a Gray Mage was supposedly Merlin. I demanded that you prove this claim." Raiden sighed.

"Can you sense Auras, Sirius-san?" Raiden asked with a slight accent, the man nodded crossing his arms. "Very well, I will allowing you sense approximately one-eighth of my Aura." Raiden said, really it would be more like one-thirtieth, but no need to scare the wizards and witches. Slowly Raiden eased his control over his aura, allowing the room to undulate with his power. Remus and Hadrian, who were particularly sensitive paled and trembled, while Hermione and Narcissa stilled and paled. Sirius, meanwhile gaped in astonishment, shivering slightly. Quickly Raiden sealed it back up. "This is very interesting," Raiden said, "It appears the Lord Potter has a large, suppressed Creature inheritance. Would you consent to taking a Bloodline test?" Raiden asked.

Hadrian glanced at his godfather, who nodded giving him permission. "Yes, I think I'd like to."

"One moment Lord Potter, I will bring a heritage parchment –" The goblin began.

"Actually please bring four heritage parchments, I will pay the fees." Raiden instructed.

"Four?' Narcissa asked.

"One for Miss Granger, should she be curious about her own heritage, one for Hadrian, one for Remus, who I have a certain theory about, and one for Sirius. I have my own creature inheritance and I am curious from which lines I inherited it. I hope you aren't offended by presumptions?" Hermione shook her head, and Sirius shook his slowly. Remus. However, was confused.

"What exactly, do you think I will find in my bloodline?" he asked.

"Mr. Lupin, I wonder why Fenrir Grayback takes such an acute interest in you. I couldn't find any evidence of him taking particular interest in any other child he turned, but then again there were so few."

"Isn't Grayback known for biting children?" Hadrian asked.

"Actually, he has only bitten three, two of which were dying and couldn't be healed by magical means, but could by werewolf blood. The first was with the consent of the parents, while the second was only with the consent of the Mother. The father, Lord Septimus Weasley disowned his son, Bilius Weasley, and threw out his wife, Cedrella Weasley nee Black. Remus was the only child to be bitten without consent."

The goblin bustled back in and lay down four pieces of parchment, each with their own golden dagger and a quill. "Perhaps, Sirius Black would like to go first as to show the others how the procedure works?" The goblin suggested.

Sirius nodded, and reached the desk with a quick stride, before picking up the gold dagger on the far left and pricking his finger, allowing three drops to fall onto the parchment. Immediately the quill stood to attention before scribbling away in red ink.

**ǀ ****Name:** Sirius Orion Black **ǀ Birthdate:** 1960 **ǀ Date of Death: **Not Applicable **ǀ Blood: **Pureblood **ǀ Father: **Orion Arcturus Black (Deceased) **ǀ Mother: **Walburga Atlanta Black (Deceased) **ǀ Inheritance:** Lord Black (temp. declined), Earl Constantine and Lord Notaro **ǀ Creature Bloods:** Incubus (Suppressed) **ǀ** **Potential Mates:** Raiden Black **ǀ Spouses: **None **ǀ **

Sirius glanced at his nephew in shock before calming himself and reading the information. He changed his potential mates to unknown for the time being. He needed to think about suddenly having a creature inheritance and a mate. He then burnt the paper before Hermione and Harry went up to the desk, followed hesitantly Remus.

**ǀ ****Name:** Hadrian Jamison Potter **ǀ Birthdate:** 7.31.1980 **ǀ Date of Death: **Not Applicable **ǀ Blood: **Pureblood **ǀ Father: **James Charlus Potter (Deceased) **ǀ Mother: **Lilian Marie Kadrey-Evans (Deceased) **ǀ Inheritance: **Lord Potter, Second-in-line to inherit the Peverell Lordship, Third-in-line to Inherit the Black Lordship, and Lord Kadrey **ǀ Creature Bloods:** Siren, Incubus and Forest Elf **ǀ** **Potential Mates: **Cedric Diggory **ǀ Spouses: **None **ǀ **

**ǀ ****Name:** Harmony Elizabeth Delacour/Hermione Jean Granger **ǀ Birthdate:** 9.12.1980 **ǀ Date of Death: **Not Applicable **ǀ Blood: **Half-blood **ǀ Father: **Marcus Delacour (Deceased)/Michael Granger (Blood Adopted) **ǀ Mother: **Elizabeth Granger nee Greene **ǀ Inheritance: **Lady Delacour **ǀ Creature Bloods:** Veela and Desert Elf **ǀ** **Potential Mates: **Two Unknown Mates **ǀ Spouses: **None **ǀ **

Hermione and Hadrian stared in shock at their papers. "I am adopted by father…" Hermione murmured stunned, "And I am somehow related to Fleur?"

"If I am not mistaken, I believe, Marcus Delacour is her Uncle, who was murdered by his own sister, Mikaela Delacour. Marcus Delacour was Fleur's father's older brother. As it stands they are unable to access the Delacour estates. Fleur and Gabrielle are at Beauxbatons by scholarship and their parents barely scrape by with their meager earnings. They treasure family, as Fleur has demonstrated, and would no doubt eagerly take you in, should you wish?" The goblin murmured before turning to Hadrian, "It appears your mother was adopted. The Kadrey Lord, her father, was murdered alongside her mother. Their daughter was never found. If you'd like we can also send the Diggory family notice of your connection with their son."

"Don't –" Hadrian began to object, "It's my fault Cedric was almost killed and…"

"Pup," Sirius interrupted, "Isn't it only fair to allow Cedric to decide his own actions? You can't protect everyone. I know you've been worrying about him since he was released from St. Mungos, let Cedric decide what he wants to do with this information." Sirius said, "You can only be held accountable for your own actions. You didn't make Cedric take the cup with you and certainly didn't force him to defend you."

"But Cedric can't get a job because of his injuries. I ruined his life. I can't –" Hadrian began.

"Lord Potter," Raiden interrupted, "If you wish, I will take the information to Cedric-san myself. I believe his injuries are the result of damaged nerves from the pain curse?" Hadrian nodded, "If you remember I am a gray mage. Now Lady Delacour, what has the Gray magic potential done to the Black family magic?"

"Broke through bindings on erased memories and healed –" Hermione began before she gasped, "Hadrian, Lord Regent Black can heal Cedric… The pain curse attacks the pain centers in brain overloading them. Cedric's shakes are the result of after-affects…."

"Could you possibly heal two long-term patients who were tortured into insanity from the pain curse?" Hadrian interrupted.

"Possibly, as long as the healers have not disconnected the nerves… what are their names?" Raiden asked.

"Their names are Frank and Alice Longbottom." Sirius answered for Hadrian, swallowing thickly. Remus turned to Raiden suddenly, with shaking hands…

"Could you please explain this?" he interrupted.

**ǀ ****Name:** Remus Richard Grayback **ǀ Birthdate:** 1960 **ǀ Date of Death: **Not Applicable **ǀ Blood: **Pureblood **ǀ Father: **Richard Lois Grayback (Deceased) **ǀ Mother: **Lana Annabel Lupin (Deceased) **ǀ Inheritances: **Lord Lupin and Lord Grayback **ǀ Creature Bloods:** werewolf **ǀ** **Potential Mates: **FourUnknown Mates **ǀ Spouses: **None **ǀ **

"As I suspect, you're the nephew of Fenrir Grayback, illegally adopted by your maternal Uncle." Raiden answered, "Whatever you choose to do with this information; it's your choice alone. At least now you know the reason why Fenrir pursues you."

"Thank you." Remus murmured softly.

"Not a problem. Now, I believe we should retire for the night and discuss things more in the morning. With that said, I'd like to offer refuge for Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Hadrian Potter, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger and Nymphadora Tonks in the Black Manor for tonight. I know Remus has his own arrangements. Additionally, I will be staying elsewhere for the time being, but if you can't abstain from fighting for a night in the Black manor, I will remove you. That also includes hurting house elves. Will you accept or decline?" Raiden asked.

"I will take refuge with my son," Narcissa said immediately, "He's just outside waiting in the hall." Raiden nodded. There was an awkward pause.

"Did something happen Cissa?" Sirius asked softly.

"When Lucius returned with news of Lord Regent Black and defended his rights, the Dark Lord grew enraged, as punishment he had Draco brought into his manor and forced my husband to physically beat him. If he did not the Dark Lord would've killed Draco and I." Hadrian gasped, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Does he need medical attention?" Raiden asked quickly, Narcissa shook her head.

"I am a skilled healer, although it was the gray magic potential that saved him from the same after-effect, which poor Heir Diggory suffers from." Narcissa said tears falling down her cheeks. Raiden nodded. Sirius, Hadrian and Hermione were quick to accept, but asked Raiden to contact Tonks. He did, to their surprise, through Kreacher. She quickly agreed. Kreacher took her to Black manor directly. Raiden made two Portkeys and gave one to Sirius and the other to Narcissa. "That password for your Sirius is "the ravens flock in the night," and Narcissa yours is "Time will heal the forgiving." I will arrive at lunch tomorrow, noon. Please be ready."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>So, I attempted to retire from fan fiction, but the numerous writing requests and reviews begging me to update... and the fact that every time I get horribly bored I start scribbling out ideas for fan fictions... well, I failed. I am truly addicted to fan fiction. There's no cure for me!<p>

So, I will continue to write fan fiction, but I'm doing this a bit differently than before. Because life is hectic and it's nearing the holidays, I'm going to be very busy, but come February 2015, I will begin posting chapters weekly rather than every once in a while. You might be getting shorter chapters, but you will be getting them more often on Fan . However, should I feel dissatisfied with a chapter, I will replace it.

That being said, I urge only adults to read on my A03 and Tumblr sites since my stories have not been edited for adult content there. I will be altering my Tumblr account to suit my writing style, but it won't be completed till the end of January.

**_Please Review_**


	3. Chapter 2: Gray Mage

**The Lords' Triumvirate**

Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the Harry Potter series or the BBC's Merlin Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter Warnings: **Read carefully, there is a lot of important information and concepts.

**Main Pairings:** Undecided/Merlin and Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter

**Side Pairings: **Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley/Lavender Brown, Charlie Weasley/Fleur Delacour/Su Li, Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnegan/Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater, Lord Voldemort/Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black, Remus Lupin/Silas LeStrange/Atticus Noir/Jonas Blake/Elijah Blake, Kingsley Shaklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks, Rabastan LeStrange/Neville Longbottom, Frank Longbottom/Alice Longbottom, Rodolphus LeStrange/Bellatrix LeStrange

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Written word and Thoughts /**_"Blah" _****–** Parseltongue

* * *

><p><strong>Book One: <strong>Warlock

**Chapter Two:** The Gray Mage

* * *

><p><strong>May 19, 1995 – 9:15 am<strong>

**_Longbottom Manor, Cambridgeshire _**

Augusta Longbottom looked once more at the Gringotts' missive informing her that they had discovered a Gray Mage, willing to attempt the tricky magical therapy on her son's and daughter-in-law's fried nerves. The Goblins had sworn her to silence about this Mage's identity, before giving her his name, Raiden Black. Her hands clenched around her quill in cold fury. How could those filthy goblin raise her hopes only to shatter them? There was no _Black_ who she would willingly trust. Alice and Frank were cursed into insanity by Bellatrix LeStrange nee _Black_ and her godson, James Potter had lost his life because of Sirius Orion _Black_. She was penning the Goblins back a very nasty letter, when her grandson entered the room.

Over the last year, Neville had matured, dramatically. She hadn't noticed at first, but then she had commented disparagingly on his classmate, Hadrian Potter's dubious sanity, in front of the entire family. Neville had objected fiercely. He argued with his Uncle Algie, forcing the man into silence, after presenting fact after fact and denying Algie's accusations with cutting remarks. The magical aura the surrounded Neville was massive and fierce in its protectiveness of his friend. Algie's wife, Alexandria was so impressed with Augusta's grandson for shutting up "the old geezer" as she fondly called her husband, Alexandria Longbottom nee Kent had lent the entire Kent Library on Magical Manipulation to Neville. That was a rare honor indeed. Furthermore, Lady Longbottom had begun giving her grandson lessons in politics and debate. He had proven himself very adept at his studies.

"Grandmother, what's this about a possible cure for Mother and Father?" Neville said regarding the letter she had carelessly left on the dining room table.

"It's nothing," the old woman snapped, "Just another hoax."

"But… it says here a Gray Mage; which we spoke in depth about their abilities, is willing to attempt the procedure. What do we have to lose?" Neville asked.

"It's a Black." His grandmother snarled, "I cannot condone a Black using any magic near my family again. I will not allow the Blacks steal anything more from me. All Blacks are the epitome of evil –"

"Except for Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Cedrella Weasley nee Black, Lucretia Prewett nee Black and Callidora Longbottom nee Black, they're on the family tapestry. I overheard Harry speaking about Sirius, his godfather. Apparently Sirius was framed and never received trial."

"What! That's preposterous, I would've heard…" She trailed off, _no she didn't recall Sirius's trial_.

"James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were unregistered Animagi. James was a stag, Sirius was a dog and Peter was a rat. Fitting, if nothing too impressive. James and Lily used Peter as their secret keeper, but allowed others to believe it was Sirius. It was Sirius's idea. So on Halloween Night, Peter, who is a Death Eater, leaked the Potters' location to Voldemort. After the incident, Sirius hunted down Peter only to corner him in a Muggle street. Peter made a huge spectacle and cast a spell on a delicate piece of Muggle machinery, causing it to explode. In the explosion, he cut off a finger from his hand. He then transformed into a rat and escape to the sewers. He lived for thirteen years as the Weasleys' pet rat, until Sirius escaped."

"Why hasn't Dumbledore pressed for Sirius's innocence?" Augusta asked, aghast.

"Peter escaped when Sirius cornered him, after Sirius had escaped from prison, but I still can't believe that was only reason. If the truth potion were to be administered, even without any physical evidence, Sirius could still be cleared. I am honestly a little leery of Dumbledore. I know he's your generation's hero in the war against Grindelwald, but I think there is something off about his behaviors and intentions towards Harry. Anyway, I think we should give this bloke a try… we would always be watching him so he couldn't do anything irreparable. Furthermore, he offered to do it in St. Mungos as long as we kept his magical nature as a Gray Mage from common knowledge. I don't think he'll kill Mum and Dad in public? I think that is a sign of good will." Neville said.

"You're right. I was just too eager to hate, that I couldn't see the truth." Augusta said, "Let me just send an owl to Gringotts now. He said he was free this morning."

* * *

><p><strong>May 19, 1995 – 10:43 am<strong>

**_Long Term Ward, St. Mungos_**

Frank Longbottom had been trapped for the last fourteen years in a metaphorical cage. A cage he called his feeble body. He and his beautiful wife, Alice, had been cursed into insanity after a conversation gone horribly wrong. For years his spent churning in his own anger, trapped in his own mind. Able to see and sense the world around him, but not communicate with his beautiful son. Last he'd seen, Neville had grown into a fine and very handsome lad that surely his betrothed would be wooing and chasing after with puppy love. He could just see Rabastan's goofy smile when he had first met his mate, Neville. Although, the LeStrange brothers were neutral in the war, Rodolphus's estranged wife, Bellatrix Black, was firmly entrenched in Voldemort's army. So Alice and he had been uncertain if they should allow the two mates to meet again after that initial accident. It had turned out fine… alright, more than fine. Rabastan was enamored with Neville, falling to his every whim. He hoped Rabastan hadn't spoiled the boy.

A sudden pain and something seemed to realign, "Bloody hell!" Frank swore out-loud for the first time in years. He raised a hand weakly to his head.

"Is that how you greet the world, Francis Noel Longbottom?" His mother snapped.

"Mum?" he said disbelievingly, a tanned hand moved away from his forehead revealing a young stranger standing alongside his son and his mother. "Neville?" Frank whispered disbelievingly. The stranger nodded at Neville and Neville practically flew into him, his son's muscular arms squeezing the life out of him.

"How?" He breathed.

"Dad, this is Lord Regent Black," Neville said indicating the older teen, "this is in strict confidence, but Raiden Black is a Gray Mage." Frank's eyes widened in surprise, before he gathered his wits.

"It's a pleasure," he said offering a weak hand. The youth took it and shook it firmly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Longbottom. Your wife will be up shortly, her injuries were a little harder to correct. Suffice to say, the both of you will be just fine." Raiden said.

"I am assuming you're Sirius's son?" Frank asked. The youth laughed.

"No, despite my Uncle's popularity, he did not produce a child. I am the son of Regulus Black." He said.

"Well… umm… you turned out differently, than Regulus that is certain." Frank said, at a loss for words.

"If you're alluding to his alleged Death Eater activities than yes. Although I have on good authority that he never pledged himself willingly and died attempting to weaken Voldemort, in a suicidal effort, before my birth. I was told, he couldn't let his child live under the tyranny of a Dark Lord. My mother was a Japanese Ambassador, who left shortly after his death." Augusta and Frank were dumbfounded, before Neville spoke up.

"Well, let's add a name to the good guys' list." He said cheekily to his grandmother. His grandmother automatically swatted his head. Frank laughed.

"It's good to be back," Frank said, "But where are Rodolphus and Rabastan?" Frank asked.

"In Azkaban where they belong." Augusta snarled.

"What?" Frank asked disbelievingly.

"You may not remember the traumatic event, but they cursed you and Alice into insanity. If it wasn't for Alistair Moody, you'd be –"

"No mother!" Frank protested, "It was Moody," he spat the name, "Who tortured Alice and me! We summoned Rabastan and Rodolphus to defend us. Moody had come over on Albus Dumbledore's behalf after the Potter's deaths. He argued with us, wanting for us to give up guardianship of Hadrian to Lily's odious sister and Dumbledore. We refused and it got heated. Alistair held me under the pain curse, while Alice was stunned. I summoned the LeStrange brothers with my pendant…"

"Why the LeStrange brothers?" Augusta asked, having gone white as a sheet.

"Because," Alice's voice cut into the conversation, "Because, Rabastan LeStrange is Neville's life mate."

"This is rather unexpected," Raiden murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>May 19, 1995 – 10:43 am<strong>

**_Diggory Manor, Wales_**

"Everything seems to be in order," Amos Diggory said pompously, peering down his nose at the teenager, Lord Regent Black. "You can go in and heal our Cedric now. I do not understand this nonsense about you healing Cedric in private, but if Lady Longbottom holds you in high esteem I am willing to let you to attempt this… Don't disappoint me, boy." Raiden smiled thinly, Amos Diggory reminded him strongly of Uther Pendragon.

"Thank you, Lord Diggory." Raiden said stepping into Cedric's private quarters and shutting the door behind him. "Mr. Diggory?" Raiden called out softly, not wanting to disturb the older boy if he was resting.

"Who is there?" a voice called, barely above a whisper.

"Hello, Mr. Diggory, I am Raiden Black. I was recommended by Lady Longbottom to help heal you of your tremors. She can be quite pushy, I must say. I nearly lost myself in the floo when she pushed me in. She was quite insistent that I hurry over." Cedric choked back a startled laugh, in his bed.

"I think Harry did that once." Cedric said, softly.

"Harry, as in Harry Potter?" Raiden asked.

The door burst open, "What did I tell you about this Potter nonsense." Amos said, angrily. Raiden could see Cedric's unusually thin form and pale features begin to shake, "You need to stop your obsession about this boy."

"But father… I –" Cedric began.

"It's not natural. I cannot fathom your feelings for the boy, who almost got you killed." Amos snarled as Cedric shrunk back violently.

"Lord Diggory," Raiden said in his most authoritative voice, "That is not the way to treat your son. Also, I know exactly why your son is so enamored with Hadrian Jamison Potter. It is completely natural."

"Yeah, who says?" Amos said rounding on Raiden, spittle landing on Raiden's face.

"Amos, please!" Lady Longbottom protested.

"The Goblins," Raiden said factually, passing Hadrian's Heritage parchment to Lady Diggory who would be less inclined to tear it apart before reading it. "I saw Hadrian create this last night with his own blood. Lord Diggory, Hadrian blames himself for Cedric's disability and is convinced he has ruined Cedric's life. I offered to heal Cedric, when bringing this document. Of course this was after I stopped by Frank and Alice Longbottoms' bedsides and healed them."

"They're healed?" Lady Diggory gasped.

"Yes, although I refuse to tell you how. I am close to refusing Cedric my services, since you are inches away from breaking my contract. Now, I suggest you both leave the room and read that parchment. Should any damage come to it, I will demand compensation, considering I paid for its production." Lady Diggory forcefully dragged her sputtering husband from the room.

"Why… why do I keep mentioning Harry? My father insists that I should be angry with him for putting me in danger, but any time I even contemplate Harry in danger I become physically ill and angry… why?"

"It's simple Mr. Diggory, Hadrian is your mate." Raiden said.

"My mate?" Cedric asked astounded.

"Yes. Harry didn't want to let you know at first," Cedric's face twisted and his shaking hand clenched at his shirt over his heart, "Because he feared he'd ruined your life and blames himself for your injuries. I think he misunderstands what it means to be a mate, considering that I am pretty sure, he thinks you'd rather be with a Ms. Chang." Raiden said, reviewing the information he was given by the Goblins.

Cedric's face turned sour, "I don't think Cho is of the right sex to be my lover. We were friends and tried dating, but it didn't work out. She's an attention hog. Is there a way to contact Harry?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, but first… let me heal you." Raiden insisted.

"Will it hurt?" Cedric asked, as Raiden neared his bed.

"No, but you will feel some pressure." Raiden placed his hands on Cedric's temples before feeding a dollop of his magic into Cedric's magical core. He then directed the magic, mentally, to reconstruct Cedric's nervous system. Cedric spasms for one horrible moment thinking something had gone wrong, before all his muscles relaxed and his tremors miraculously ceased. "You've not been moving around and you're underfed. Eat up and build your muscles up once more. So, you can be at Hadrian's side. By the way, Hadrian is Harry's legal name. He just discovered that fact," Raiden said turning away and writing something down on a spare scrap of parchment, "He enjoys being called Hadrian." He turned back to Cedric showing the boy the piece of parchment. It read –_ Hadrian Jamison Potter can be found at the Black's estates in Wales, in the Sapphire Suite_. "Remember this, but don't let anyone else know." Raiden said to Cedric, his eyes glowing gold for one second. Cedric shook his head, dismissing the eyes-color-change as a figment of his imagination, before replying.

"Thank you." Cedric answered sincerely, "I will write him every day." Raiden tucked the scrap of parchment into his pocket, hiding it from view, before incinerating it with a thought.

"It is my pleasure, Mrs. Diggory. Although I suggest you go see your parents and retrieve that parchment before I leave." The boy stood up quickly, not even noticing the ease he was moving with now as he hurried to the stairs. "Young love," Raiden smirked.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy was officially sloshed. E<em>njoy this as long as it lasts, tomorrow you'll find yourself in that big manors of yours with a hangover and all alone,<em> his mental voice sneered at him. _You've driven your brother away, your wife away and your son away with you undying loyalty to your pathetic dark lord. Bowing and scraping your dignity away like a common whore._ "No," Lucius moaned to himself, "My poor Draco and my lovely Cissa." He whimpered. "Lucien, my baby brother, my twin brother." Lucius cried._ This is all your fault._ Haunted in the night by his mental voice, Lucius stumbled onto his empty and cold bed, curling on the coverlet still dressed in his robes. His bottle of whiskey fell to the floor with a resounding thump. A house elf seized the bottle silently before it had leaked onto the carpet and popped away. The second elf, stared at Lucius sadly, before placing a hangover cure next to his bed on the bedside table.

* * *

><p>The group, consisting of Sirius Black, Hadrian Potter, Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks,, Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, had just taken a seat at the massive dining table made of brightly polished African blackwood, and on the green leather chairs, when their host arrived.<p>

The tall and slender youth was dressed in fitted black trousers with silver-buttons, his shirt was a light silk in an off-white color and he wore a medium-gray, light-weight sleeveless robe with a Mandarin-collar, which flared above his hips. He also wore black leather boots and an off-white ribbon in his hair. The ribbon pulled back his wavy ebony locks from his face, allowing his exotic violet-blue eyes to be seen clearly for once. Overall he was quite striking.

Draco's jaw fell, quite impressed with the beauty of the older teen. "Good Afternoon," Raiden greeted in his cultured tone, "I see everyone in here and the House elves report that while there was some disagreements you did not resort to violence. Draco blushed hotly.

_Dinner last night had been a stifling affair. At first Draco had insisted that he would not be breaking bread with a Mud-blood and a half-blood. Granger, to his shock, informed him it actually a half-blood and another pureblood gleefully rubbing in her new blood status and titles. Draco had thrown a hissy fit and had verbally degraded Hermione's mother and taunted Harry about his parents' deaths. Sirius was about to draw wand on Draco, when a stone-faced Hadrian Potter stopped him. "Siri, despite Heir Malfoy's aggravating behavior, I very much would prefer to remain in the good graces of our host. I am here to work with Lord Regent Black, not listen to Heir-Malfoy's idiocy. It's not worth my time. I will not entertain his juvenile behavior by responding." Having never heard his school nemesis use such a cold tone or pointedly ignore his taunts, Draco had frozen in shock. Hermione, Sirius, Hadrian and Nymphadora promptly finished their dinners and left the dining room. His mother had scolded him afterwards, something she rarely did. Draco was disappointed in himself and felt guilty._

Taking a seat at the head of the table between Sirius and Narcissa, Raiden turned to his Uncle, "Alright, today I approached the Longbottoms and I am happy to announce a full recovery, as well as Cedric's recovery." Sirius, Hermione. Hadrian and Nymphadora looked pleased, "Sirius, have you made any steps too free yourself of these preposterous charges?" The older Black shook his head. "Very well, we will start at square one. I will approach Madam Bones, tomorrow with memories of your innocence and information that you did not receive a trial."

"Lord Regent Black," Narcissa interrupted, "You do know my sister is in prison for a criminal act she did not commit?" Sirius was about to rebuke his cousin's claim, but Raiden replied first.

"Lady Malfoy, Lord and Lady Longbottom are spearheading the case to free the LeStrange brothers and lighten the sentence for your sister. Unfortunately, you sister has taken Lord Voldemort's mark and it can't be proved at this time whether or not she has committed what crime. Although it can be safely assured that she has committed crimes in the name of her Lord."

Sirius choked on his water, "Why would they free the LeStrange brothers?"

"They are not guilty of the crime, they were framed for. In fact, it was Alastair Moody, who cursed the Longbottom couple into insanity. It was Frank, who called the LeStrange brothers' for assistance against Moody, but by the time they arrived it was too late. A duel then occurred and Moody framed the LeStranges, when the Aurors arrived." Raiden replied.

"But why the LeStranges?" Sirius asked.

"Fate works in strange ways," Raiden answered mysteriously, refusing to say more.

"So Mad-eye cursed Neville's parents into insanity? I always knew the man was nuts, but this just proves how mentally unstable he is!" Hermione exclaimed. Raiden just nodded.

"Kind of makes me wonder what else the Light side has managed to hide of their illegal activities." Hadrian said cautiously, "We have concluded that Albus Dumbledore place personality changing and intelligence dampening charms on me alongside messing with my memories." Hadrian said.

"The goblins are still compiling information, but thus far we could charge Albus Dumbledore with murder, conspiring against the government, rape, torture, child kidnapping, extortion, theft, and for the use of illegal mind controlling magic and potions. Although getting them too stick is problematic as no one would testify." Raiden said.

The group looked ill, "I think I am going to be sick." Sirius said, rushing out of the room.

"Lord Regent Black… by any chance do you have sources outside of Britain, which could legally transfer Hadrian and I to another Magical School… like Beauxbatons?" Hermione asked.

"You are aware there are schools outside of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Salem Institute for Magical studies, such as Ryujin Academia in Kyoto, Japan, and Osiris Academy in Cairo, Egypt?" Raiden asked.

"Really?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I can name at least fifty schools outside of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Salem, from just memory alone. There is at least one-hundred and eighty worldwide. However, if you do leave Hogwarts, I would do so covertly. Since Dumbledore, although not legally, will attempt to force you to return to Hogwarts and is no doubt searching for you as we speak." Raiden said. Hermione, Nymphadora and Hadrian looked ill. "Don't worry, I have excellent wards, which blocks-out magical signatures. The wards also include the Fidelius charm. The only people who can contact us are Augusta Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, the Goblin nation and Cedric Diggory. All other mail is deposited two towns away. I checked, there is no new mail for anyone except Hadrian and Hermione, all of which I burned due to the beacon-charms."

"Thank, Merlin," Nymphadora murmured. Raiden was very tempted to say _"you're welcome"_.

"So have you created any plans to move out of the country?" Raiden asked.

"We have spoken about it," Sirius said reentering the room, still a shade of two paler than normal, "Although we would appreciate your input and assistance."

Narcissa spoke up, after holding a silent conversation with her son, "Lord Regent Black –"

"Raiden is fine, my Lady." Raiden interrupted.

"Raiden then, if you'd be willing to lend us your help… I believe Draco wishes to enroll elsewhere. As his mother, I too have concerns about my child being left in the care of Albus Dumbledore." Narcissa admitted.

"Of course," Raiden said, "I will write down some of the schools I believe best suits the children, depending on their magical statuses and we can go from there." Sirius, Tonks and Narcissa visibly relaxed.

"Magical Status?" Hermione asked, somewhat tersely.

"A magic status is not a discrimination, Granger," Draco said factually, "It actually benefits the witch or wizard more so than a general education like Hogwarts offers. Transfiguration, charms and the other classes, except Defense against the Dark Arts, can be used by anyone of any magical status. Each individual is aligned to a type of magic, which can spill over another closely related area, but cannot perform magic of the opposite nature. It also shows the strength of the magic core and the magic potential to stretch it. A witch or a wizard can only stretch their potential so far before doing irrevocable harm to their core."

"Why have I never heard of this?" Hermione asked.

"Albus Dumbledore removed Magical Theory from the curriculum sixty years ago. What classes teach in magical theory is only the theory from a branch of magic, not magic as a whole. Furthermore, Professors place those knowledgeable in certain subjects in detention if we mention it, especially Professor McGonagall." Tonks confessed.

"Do you know which magic I am aligned to?" Hermione asked Sirius.

"No, although, I am going to take a gamble and say Lord… err… Raiden does?" Sirius answered.

"Yes, I do. There are a number of types of magic – light magic, dark magic, gray magic, natural magic, earth magic, gate magic, chaotic magic, and the infamous black magic and pure magic. Most magic practitioners do not practice pure magic or black magic as they have extremely addictive qualities and twist the witch or wizard to its own ideals. Hermione, if I may call you that?" Hermione nodded, "Hermione, you're aligned with primarily natural magic and secondary earth magic, by definition you will never be able to perform pure or black magic since they are unnatural. This means, you will excel in such branches as elemental manipulation, familiar magic and dimension magic. Mr. Black is aligned to dark magic and has gray magic potential, allowing him a third minor alignment with light magic. Lady Malfoy is the same. Draco, if I may make the presumption to call you that?" Draco nodded, "Draco is aligned with dark magic, secondarily with chaotic magic and has gray magic potential, while Mr. Potter is aligned first with chaotic magic, second with light magic, third with gate magic and lastly he has some gray magic potential."

"What does that mean for me?" Hadrian asked.

"Well, chaotic magic nearly always presents natural traits in mind magic, which he can never learn in a traditional sense least he retain severe brain damage. Also chaotic magic can use illusionary magic, time magic and dimension magic. Light magic usually presents itself in healing and wandless magic, while gate magic is present in only three specific areas – Supernatural Matrixes, Natural Matrixes and Paranormal Matrixes. Supernatural matrixes usual affect the body like Miss Tonks's Metamorphmagi talent or enhanced physical capabilities. Natural matrixes is a form of dimension magic that allows the formation of alternative dimension spaces and terraforming, which is very rare. The last is Paranormal Matrixes which allows light necromancy and exorcisms. Mr. Potter has Natural matrixes as his only gate magic."

"You mentioned strength of the magical core?" Hermione asked.

"There are different modern-named classes a magic practitioner is sorted into. The least powerful are Muggles, whose only magical ability is sustaining their own life. Then there is Squibs, then a Magistrate, followed by a Mystic, Wiccan, Astrologist/Shaman/Medium, Hedge Witch/Hedge Wizard, Witch/Wizard, Master Wizard/Master Witch, Grand Wizard/Grand Witch, Conjurer/Alchemist, Sorcerer/Sorceress, Master Sorcerer/Master Sorceress, Grand Sorcerer/Grand Sorceress, Enchanter/Enchantress, Master Enchanter/Master Enchantress, Grand Enchanter/Grand Enchantress, Mage Novice, Mage Apprentice, Mage, Master Mage and the most powerful is an Arch Mage. The magical core strength is a very personal thing. The last Master Mage was born over eight-hundred years ago. I will only tell you your magical strength is private." Raiden added as an afterthought.

"Oh, so Merlin was an Arch Mage?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, he was a warlock, there is no longer a scale which Merlin or any of his ilk can measure by." Raiden said looking distinctively uncomfortable, "They were so powerful."

There was a small pause, "Alright," Raiden continued cheerfully, "Now we were discussing your options, I am particularly interested in your potential evasive options to avoid Albus Dumbledore's detection."

"What do you suggest?" Draco asked boldly.

"Personally I advise Mr. Black, Hadrian, Hermione and Tonks to assume different identities. Hadrian's is easily done by accepting the Kadrey, Peverell and Black magic into his core. It won't change his magical alignment, save boosting his existing abilities. It will however, alter his physical appearance enough he should be unrecognizable."

"Isn't the Kadrey, Black and Peverell magic already active in me?" Hadrian asked, confused.

"The father's magic is always dominant, so to complete your magical core you must go through a Goblin ritual to claim the family magic, although the Black magic of your grandmother will be somewhat active since it is your paternal grandmother. Though if you were to have children they would not inherit it unless you do the ritual." Tonks answered.

"As for Hermione, we could undo her father's adoption. It would change her appearance to her natural one." Raiden said calmly, "And Sirius is a bit more difficult, but pretty much the same method as Hadrian's. I do not believe Draco and Lady Malfoy will need disguises. I want you all to think on that. Since Lunch is about to be served, I believe we should enjoy our meal. I will work on selecting appropriate schools for you to review after lunch, so I will be in my study. Feel free to knock."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Please vote for Raiden aka Merlin's pairing:<p>

Sirius/Merlin or Lucien/Severus/Merlin or Bill/Merlin or Sirius/Bill/Merlin or Sirius/Lucien/Severus/Bill/Merlin (PS: Merlin will reveal his true identity before he gets involved with any of the males - shedding the identity of Raiden Black. This will occur sometime later) - edited 12/24/2014 (I meant Lucien Malfoy not Lucius Malfoy)

Also, please tell me would you like Hadrian to be only with Cedric or part of a threesome or more? Please list characters if you want a threesome or more for Hadrian's dominants or one submissive. Please do not use characters from the side pairings...

Happy Holidays everyone! I don't know if another chapter will be out any time soon, so here's my message wishing everyone a Happy Holidays. Hoping to hear back from each of you through reviews. Also a reminder - the adult version of this story with graphic sexual content can be found on my Archive of Our Own account - which you can reach through my profile. Have a safe and happy holiday - Merula Aeolus

PS: The adult version pairing for Merlin has already been decided.


End file.
